elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeleton in the Closet
'Skeleton in the Closet '''is the 19th episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 71st total. Plot Summary Adam, Diana and Jamie are worried about their friends and family, knowing they would be used by the Thunder Nation as a bargaining chip to get the amulets. They decide to ask Laurie to save them, while she's enjoying her increasing popularity after stopping the Murlonians' attacks. Erika tells Luigi about Murlonia and why she was absent, how her parents died and even about meeting the young Ayleen in the past. Meanwhile in Murlonia, Myth informs Orko about Laurie's powers, which drives him mad at Myth and he apologises Nariko for not listening to her earlier. Myth suggests to kidnap Laurie's parents as well so she wouldn't interfere with their plans, and goes back to Earth along with Kitar and Brickman. When the kids go to Laurie's house to ask for her help, she refuses to go to Murlonia on her own and argues with Adam. The three generals suddenly attack the house and a fight ensues, until the kids transform into their Avatar State and defeat them. Meanwhile at the Thunder Nation royal palace's jail, the prisoners try to hatch a plan to escape. They notice another prisoner in the next cell, who introduces herself as Ayleen. Nariko, who recently regained her father's respect, fills him in about what happened in the city during his travels to conquest the other four nations. She tells him about the creation of the Bio-Hybrids, and he demands to know the fate of Clayman, the fifth Hybrid who appearantly didn't survive the process. As Nariko tries to convince her father to forget about him, Orko enters the experiment room and accidentally awakens the enraged Clayman. Clayman destroys a big portion of the palace and head for the city with Orko, Nariko and the other Bio-Hybrids chasing him. Clayman has also destroyed the palace's jail, letting the prisoners out of their cells but also trapping them under the ruins. As the prisoners realize it's impossible to get out, Ayleen comes up with a plan to telepathically contact Mischief in order to call the Rebellion for help. The Rebellion unwillingly join forces with the royal forces to stop the rampaging Clayman, but are no match for him. Mischief receives the telepathic signal from Ayleen, and they go to the palace to save the prisoners. However, the three generals arrive and stop them as they head out. While Arrow and Max lead the fight against the generals. Kitten leads the rest of the prisoners to safety in the Rebellion's hideout. During the fight, Theresa is taken prisoner again. As the Thunder Nation forces retreat, Angela realizes that the only way to stop Clayman is to use her terrakinesis. She asks Arrow to lend her some of the Rebellion's Light so she could tap to her powers, and manages to trap Clayman in a fissure until the rest of the Bio-Hybrids calm him down. Back at the Rebellion's hideout, Xena welcomes the prisoners and Max is happy to finally see Mrs. Filarski again. Meanwhile at Laurie's house, Laurie finds another one of Dr. Sheppard's cassettes between the ruins. Major Events *Clayman is accidentally awakened by Orko and Nariko *Angela, Mark, Rachel. Katy and Max escape their prison and hide with the Rebellion *Theresa escaped but was recaptured by the generals *Laurie finds Dr. Sheppard's third cassette between the ruins of her house Character Debuts Trivia *This episode features Ayleen's first real appearance in the series **She previously appeared in flashbacks in [[Italy Again|''Italy Again]] and her 7-year-old younger self appeared in ''Guardian Angel'' *This episode features Clayman's first major appearance. He briefly appeared in ''The Rebellion'' External Links Category:Episodes